Samanya
"Mason, I'm one of them. I'm a Marauder." -- Samanya to Alec Mason. 'Samanya '(2099 - 2130) is a Marauder and the younger sister of their leader Vasha. Samanya is the main protagonist of Demons of the Badlands, and the deuteragonist of Red Faction: Guerrilla. She is later a high-ranking member of the Red Faction, where she meets her future husband Alec Mason. No longer able to stand their self-destructive rage and complete disregard for all other life on Mars, she leaves the Marauders during the Battle of Mariner Valley, freeing Hugo Davies and Daniel Mason from an EDF prison camp. Together the three resurrect the Red Faction, which has battled the Ultor Corporation half-a-century earlier, to challenge the Earth Defence Force. Sam is a gifted technician, fashioning improvised weapons from scrap, and a key member of the insurgency. Unfortunately, Dan Mason is later identified by the EDF and killed on the very same day his brother, Alec Mason, arrives on Mars from Earth. Alec is forced by circumstance to join the rebels, but comes to devote himself to their cause - and together they free the sectors of Parker, Dust, the Badlands, Oasis and Eos. After the destruction of the Hydra, the two marry having several children including Jake Mason and Lyra Mason. She is ultimately killed by EDF Loyalist forces, then known as the White Faction, when they assault her and Mason's home. History Early life Samanya and her sister Vasha are Martian-born orphans and members of the Marauders, reclusive bitter warrior people descended from the Ultor Corporation. Vasha becomes the leader of the Marauders and holds little regard for the lives of anyone save the Marauders, consumed by her rage against the 'Outlanders.' Vasha is captured during the Battle of Mariner Valley against the Earth Defence Force. The EDF announce that they plan to have her publicly executed. When Samanya and their fellow Marauders come to free her it is revealed to be a trap, but they escape anyway. Vasha is determined to exact revenge on the EDF commander in Mariner Valley, Saul Marius. Samanya is sent to slay him on a routine inspection. She kills him and escapes, but it only intensifies the conflict. Even then, Vasha's thirst for vengeance is not sated, and she orders a Marauder attack on the EDF headquarters, with no quarter to be given and no survivors to be left. This includes the colonist prisoners at the EDF prison camp on-site. Samanya can not agree with killing innocent people and asks Vasha if she could rescue the prisoners. Vasha agrees, but considers all 'Outlanders' the same and feels betrayed. Samanya is successful in rescuing the prisoners in the first camp. However, Vasha loses her patience and launches the attack on the base anyway with Samanya still there, saying that she is expendable. Samanya then rescues a man in the second camp, called Dan Mason. Dan informs Samanya that another man is being held in another camp, and the two rush to rescue him. After rescuing this man, who is Hugo Davies, the three flee the scene and start new lives. Hugo Davies takes up the mantle of the Red Faction to fight against the EDF, and Samanya and Dan join his cause. Time in the Red Faction In the Red Faction, she is the chief mechanic and is high in rank. She creates all of the Red Faction's weapons and numerous upgrades for high-ranking Red Faction member, Alec Mason. After Alec retrieved the 'Marauder Device' in the old Ultor mines and gathered enough salvage to upgrade the Device, the Nano Forge is created and used by Samanya and Alec. When the Hydra comes to Mars, she makes peace with her sister again. The Red Faction and the Marauders form a permanent alliance to storm a heavily fortified EDF base to the north of Eos, following an EDF raid on a Red Faction outpost in the Badlands, during which Hugo Davies is killed.The ensuing conflict on Mount Vogel, where Vasha is killed, ends with Samanya launching a previously stolen EDF missile carrying a nanite payload against the Hydra, destroying it and effectively liberating Mars. Later life and death Right after the revolution ends, she and Alec Mason become wife and husband. The pair have two children living peacefully as a family until in 2130 when the Remnants of the EDF, the White Faction launches a raid on their home, Samanya is killed in the process and Lyra is kidnapped, Thus plunging the Red Faction Colonists and the Marauders into a war that would go on for the next twenty years until it was resolved after the White Faction Crisis. Legacy Sam created S.A.M and kept it safe in her own personal secret location. Before passing it to her son and finally to Darius for the rest of his life as honourable gift to carry out the pride of her family. Trivia *Her name, Samanya, is Bantu, and she said she chose the name herself, so she may have been born with a different name, or Marauder children are allowed to choose their own names. *Samanya and Vasha are the only characters who speak with a (faked) British accent. *During cutscenes, her hair will change from red to blonde. That's because when she joined the Colonists, her original Marauder hairstyle remained unchanged ingame out of the DLC Demons of the Badlands while in cutscene it revealed her blonde hair color so the Colonists won't know her real nature until the end. ---- Category:Characters Category:Characters in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Characters in Red Faction: Origins Category:Characters in Red Faction: Guerrilla (comic) Category:Marauders Category:Red Faction Category:Mason Family Category:Player Character